Various devices have been developed to interconnect a length of either rigid or flexible plastic conduit or electrical non-metallic tubing (ENT), some of which devices have been used commercially. The most common technique requires gluing or otherwise adhering the pieces together using a solvent which, essentially, forms a permanent interconnection. Unfortunately, the adhering process requires the use of a solvent which shows signs of being a potentially hazardous material. Accordingly, a desire in the industry is to find a mechanical alternative which does not present the hazards of such a solvent.